1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split end removing device, which is a removable or detachable attachment for a haircutting machine. This split end removing attachment has first and second parallel hair strand guiding sections spaced from each other. A third hair strand guiding section can be positioned in a working position between the first and second hair strand guiding sections. The first, second and third parallel hair strand guiding sections are formed so that a head hair strand placed under the first and second hair strand guiding sections is gripped from below by the third hair strand guiding section and thus has a U-shape. The attachment engages with the haircutting machine so that the cutting head of the haircutting machine is held fixed and only split ends of the hair strand are cut away from the hair strand, when the hair strand is drawn through the hair strand guiding sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is based on the split end removing device disclosed in DE 101 51 276 A1. This split end removing device is a releasable or detachable attachment for a haircutting machine. The attachment has first and second hair strand guiding sections, which are arranged parallel to each other and spaced from each other. A third hair strand guiding section is releasably positionable in a working position between the first and second hair strand guiding sections, so that a hair strand positioned under the first and second hair guiding sections is grasped or caught under the third hair guiding section. The hair strand thus has a U-shaped section spaced from the head. The attachment engages on a haircutting machine so that the cutting head of the haircutting machine is fixed in a position relative to the attachment so that only split ends of the hair strand are removed from the hair strand by the cutting head in an upper portion of the third hair strand guiding section when the hair strand is pulled or drawn through the hair strand guiding sections.